nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Your comment is being moderated
I've been trying to keep a record of all the comments I've written that have fallen under Nitrome's moderation filter and thus couldn't get through. It's frustrating, especially after examining the comment over and over to see what could have possibly snagged the monitor, so I wanted to see if any of you might be able to comprehend this predicament. I haven't actually been keeping track of all the comments I posted until now XD, but there's a few I can remember. Anyways, the purpose of this thread isn't to frown upon Nitrome's comment filter, but more to investigate comments that do get marked as "moderated" and could perhaps find a trend. Here's one comment, which was a reply to NOBODY on Avatar Advent Calendar: I remember playing that game. Precious minutes were spent trying to beat a single level, which felt more like twenty levels packed into one. I was so proud of myself for finally making it past level 5 - but before I could figure out a way to get past random matter, my game saves got erased. I should really consider taking it up again, if I'm in the mood for some frustration and defeat. I tried testing out certain parts of the comment with sentence by sentence posting. The first two sentences get through - but the third one doesn't. And if you edit your comment and it gets 'moderated', then the entire comment vanishes out of existence. More moderated comments of mine include (I pasted them in a document, but I don't remember the post anymore.): *''@aquafighter I support a Glassworks avatar too. :D Of course Nitrome will publish what they want to publish, but it's fun to hear what other avatar suggestions people have in mind. (By the way, I tried to reply to this comment yesterday, but it kept saying it was being moderated. How strange!)'' - oh the irony *''Okay well for some reason, I could not comment on blog posts because all my comments were being "moderated", regardless of length. Anyways, I noticed the moon got larger (or is it the ship that got smaller?), so I'm curious as to how he's going to be able to explore the ship when he's about the same height as the ship itself. The moon is pretty massive stuff. XD'' Some other notes: *I made that comment once about Lockehorn's mouth sort of looking like a bellybutton in the Avalanche skin. "Bellybutton" gets a comment moderated; "belly button" does not. Like Nitrome said, the filter isn't perfect. It's probably doing its best though, considering I haven't seen anything significantly "inappropriate" pop up yet, and those that do get through are courteous enough to edit their comment when asked. But that aside, do you have any idea what words in these comments contain that triggers the filter? Feel free to post comments or observations as well. 06:58, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Sometimes on random my comments don't go up, and I have just one sentence. I don't know if they triggered the filter, though. The fact my comment were so short just made me think they were withheld at random. Perhaps it's considering "t t" or "tt" as offensive words?-- 13:40, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::None of my comments have been moderated so far, probably because most of my comments are relatively short. Perhaps the filter not only tries to block profanity, but also spam comments? This would mean comments that have repeated words or phrases would be moderated. Nevertheless, I've seen a few pejoratives sneak past the filter, and a lot of spam. -- 15:32, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I seem to have triggered the filter again with this comment: :::I really want to say neapolitan, but most people have taken all the other combinations so I can't say anything unique. You have brown, pink, white, orange, green, blue and purple ice cream. Maybe peanut butter fudge to go with the desert - ish theme? :::I've edited this comment so many times, and it doesn't seem to want to go through. Strange thing though is that normally my comments would disappear after they get moderated, but this time, it didn't. 06:44, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::A similar thing happened to me a few days ago. I tried to comment that I guessed the new flavor was peanut butter, but that was moderated. When I removed the "butter" (leaving peanut), it went through. -- 15:07, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::I think it's blocking the word "butt". -- 15:39, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Could also be "fudge" since some people use it as an expletive. 16:34, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Oh no I hope not. That's just sad. And besides, I took out the word fudge and it still didn't go through. I didn't try taking out butter though. I'm also beginning to get the feeling I know why I can't suggest a Glassworks avatar...too bad the filter can't take spaces into account. 17:13, December 17, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) You could always substitute s with $, or with z, or possibly capital S. -- 01:49, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :Wouldn't substitution be a form of gaming the system? It would also encourage other users who want to use those words in a more provocative context to switch and substitute. Almost like the equivalent of using the word itself. 04:50, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Just misspell it. "Glasworks" 14:56, December 20, 2013 (UTC)